All Play and No Work
by Kodelaine
Summary: Hermione, newly hired at the Ministry, has high hopes for her new job, until of course she meets her boss and hears his ridiculous (and dirty) requests. Dramione fourshot, contains language, Dubcon, office sex, happy ending, etc.
1. A Close Encounter

I... Realized I have a huge suit fetish, so I decided to write something that's in a workplace. This will probably be a twoshot, _maybe_ threeshot, depending on how long I make this.  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Papers, papers, papers, too many damn _papers!_ Hermione sighed, currently leaning over her desk and shuffling through various files the head of her department had oh so kindly dropped off on her desk, of course without the curtesy to even introduce themselves beforehand.

Hermione wasn't worried, though, considering she was _more_ than capable of doing this type of work. After their last years of school, Harry and Ron left to go train as Aurors, leaving her behind. She had decided to get a job at the ministry, considering the high pay, and it made her feel important and useful.

The witch was so caught up in her work that she didn't hear the door click open before closing, someone taking a seat in the chair near the doorway. "Too many papers, _Granger?_" A voice drawled across the room, Hermione flinching in surprise. "Mm? Not at all, I..." Hermione paused as she heard how he said her last name, with that obnoxious little tone that was _all_ too familiar to her.

She immediately whipped around, eyes wide as she saw who was sitting in the chair, hands crossed on their lap and smirk on their face. _Draco_. She hadn't seen him since Voldemort was defeated, and Merlin how he's changed. He was still pale as the moon, taller though, and he still kept his hair parted the same way he did before.

"M-Malfoy what are you doing here?" Hermione said as calmly as she could, frowning at him. "Cant you see i'm very busy?" She asked, crossing her arms. Draco let out a soft chuckle, Hermione shivering at the tone of his voice. Merlin, his voice changed too. "Aren't _you_ brave, talking to your boss like that." Draco stated, smirking as he stood up and walked over to her, looking down at her.

Damn it, why did he change so much? She now had to look up in order to see his face, when the _Hell_ did he get so tall? "_W-what?_" Hermione asked, paling. "Y-you're my boss? This must be some sort of sick joke..." Hermione spat, staring up at him in disbelief. "No, sadly. Thought you got away from me when we graduated, _did you?_"

"S-sod off, Malfoy." Hermione muttered as she spun back around, ignoring the man looming behind her as she began shuffling through papers again. Draco let out a soft chuckle as he leaned over her, smirking. "Well, _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning... Just remember Granger, if you don't do everything, and I mean _everything_ that I ask, you're going to be out on the streets. Don't let that happen, love."

Hermione tensed as she felt his toned chest rub against her back and his hot breath against her neck. And the way he said everything, that was upsetting as well. With that he turned and walked out of her office, leaving her in a confused and slightly upset, daze.

Hermione spent the rest of her day locked away in the office, _literally._ She locked the door soon after he left, not wanting him doing... _Whatever_ he just did, again. She shifted through papers, muttering quietly to herself. Who did he think he was, acting like that? Not to mention his lack of personal space with her, the _nerve!_

The rest of her day was uneventful, owling Harry and Ron, reading, but that was it. Hermione came to work early the next day, surprised to see a note sitting on her desk. She set her bag down by the door, retrieving the note and looking it over.

_"Dear Granger,_

_meet me in my office as soon as possible, we have things to discuss._

_Signed, your supervisor, Draco Malfoy"_

Hermione let out a puff of air as she crumpled up the note, tossing it into the trashcan before turning and leaving her office, walking down the hall. She soon found herself standing outside of Draco's office, looking up at the door. Hermione took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked on the door, hoping that he wasn't there. She never _did_ have the best luck.

"Come in, it's open." She heard him say from the other side of the door as sighed, pushing the heavy door open and shooting an angry at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione spat, Draco only smirking up at her before taking another long drag from his cigarette.

"Come now Granger, play nice. And stop frowning, do that too long and your face will stay that way." Draco said, grinning up at her and blowing out a puff of smoke. Hermione only grimaced, scoffing. "You're not supposed to smoke in here, Malfoy. _Besides,_ that's going to take ten years off of your life if you keep it up." Hermione said, coughing slightly to get her point across.

Draco raised an eyebrow, putting the cigarette out in his ashtray before standing up and straightening his jacket. "_Oh?_ And here I was thinking you wanted me dead, Granger. I guess you _do_ have a heart." He drawled as he stepped over to her, looking down at her, and this time he _really_ looked.

She had grown, very much so. She looked more mature, though she still had a childish look to her face. Her hair was still a mess, but it looked good on her. She was curvy, too, with a nice waist and delectable breasts. He had never been so glad he had overcome his prejudice against muggleborns after the war until now.

Hermione tried to ignore his eyes scanning over her, also ignoring his comment before she cleared her throat. "Yes, well, what is it you wanted? You left a note on my desk." Hermione said, trying to remain calm. The last thing she needed right now was to get fired, Molly would be _so_ disappointed with her, considering she had bought her this outfit for work and helped her get the job in the first place...

"Ah, _right._ Go to my secretary and ask for my papers, she'll know what to give you, and also fetch me a cup of coffee." Draco said, leaning back against his desk. Hermione let out a groan as she quickly left his office, resisting the urge to slam the door on her way out.

After retrieving his things she went back up to his office, opening the door and stepping in. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to knock, _Granger?"_ Draco asked from his desk, raising an eyebrow. Hermione only sighed in annoyance, setting the papers and coffee on his desk before turning to leave.

"One more thing, Granger." Draco purred, Hermione stopping in her tracks. _"What?"_ Hermione snapped, turning around and glaring at him. "Remember our little conversation yesterday, about you doing _anything_ for me?" Draco asked, eyeing her intently.

Hermione felt her face heat up at the tone of his voice as she slowly turned around all the way, looking over at him. "...Y-yes?" Hermione asked, swallowing hard and eyeing him as he got up from his desk, slowly stepping over to her. _"Well."_ Draco started, leaning down to her level. "I have a request."

"W-what are you doing?" Hermione muttered as she felt his thin fingers wrapping around her tie, pulling her away from the door. "Well i'm about to do _you,_ if you don't mind." Draco muttered against her ear, voice laced with arousal, Hermione's eyes widening as she felt a chill go down her spine.

Hermione quickly wrenched herself away from him, staring up at him in shock. "W-what the _fuck_ Malfoy? Y-you expect me to shag you in order to keep my job? No, no way in Hell!" Hermione hissed at him, backing away in fear. Draco only snorted, leaning back against his desk.

"Well, I can see you maintained your Gryffindor courage. I myself have retained a few things as well..." Draco spoke before stepping back over to her, Hermione glaring up at him. "For example, even in the work place i'm known as the man who knows how to get what he wants..." Draco said, leaning down so he was at eye level with Hermione, mere inches from her face.

For a split second she thought he was going to kiss her, but he instead stood back up. _"Understandable._ You just moved into your office, still getting used to the place. How about a deal, hm? I give you a few days to settle in, and then we'll try this again, how does that sound? _Acceptable?"_ Draco offered, moving back over to his desk calmly.

Hermione looked him up and down, face flushed and knees weak. Merlin, since _when_ did anyone have this affect on her? Plenty of men _(and a few women)_ wanted to get with her, but none of them ever made her feel so... _Whatever_ this feeling was. "Merlin, you're a sick man, Malfoy." Hermione said before storming out of his office.

"I'm going to take that as a _yes."_


	2. Trousers and Skirts

Uuuh yeah, this is going to be a threeshot hoo hoo hoo  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

For a few days Hermione hadn't heard a word from Draco, nor had she seen him anywhere around the office. She almost forgot about their encounter, figuring he was just joking around and being a smartass, until of course one day she unlocked her office and opened the door to find him waiting for her.

"Good morning, Granger." Draco said with a smirk, currently seated behind her desk. Hermione immediately froze, staring over at him. "M-Malfoy what are you doing in here?" She asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and closing the door behind herself, eyeing him cautiously.

"Can't I just stop by and see how my new employee is doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, looking over at her and placing his hands on her desk. "Why would _you_ care how i'm doing?" She said with a scoff walking over and leaning over her desk, glaring down at the blonde.

"Don't you remember our little chat? You get settled in, and then..." Draco spoke softly, leaning up so his face was inches from her own. "I take you, bend you over the desk, and _fuck_ you." Draco said, voice deep with lust. Hermione immediately pulled away, shivering and face heating up.

"M-Malfoy please, isn't me doing my work enough for you to let me keep this job? This is _ridiculous."_ Hermione said, glancing over at the door. Could she make it out the door? _Yes,_ but that would result in loosing her job, and that wouldn't be good. "If you were any other person I would say yes to that, but you're not." Draco said plainly, staring up at her. "Now, fuck me, or gather your things and leave. Which is it, Granger?"

She stared down at him in a mixture of fear, and what she hated to admit was arousal. "M-Malfoy please I... I-i've never..." Hermione trailed off, cheeks reddening. Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh please, don't tell me little Granger is a virgin?" Draco teased, obviously amused.

Hermione shot a glare at him before looking away, sighing. "S-shut up..." She muttered, staring at the floor. "Hm. _Well,_ you still have to please me... Ever given oral?" Draco asked, Hermione slightly peeved with his tone. He was talking about this as if it was an everyday question, as if he wasn't in her office, asking her about her oral skills.

"I... Only once, I don't think I was very good at it..." She said, fidgeting and looking away shyly. "Did you use your teeth?" Draco asked, staring up at her. "No?" She asked, looking down at him with a puzzled expression. "Then you're fine. Now come on, show me what you can do with that sweet little mouth of yours." Draco said as he stood up, stepping over to her, eyes clouded over with lust.

She flushed, staring up into his stormy gray eyes. "B-but I..." She muttered weakly as he began pulling her towards the desk, sitting himself down in the chair. "Just relax, Granger... Unless you'd rather _shag?"_ Draco offered, smirking up at her as he began undoing his belt.

_"N-no!"_ She hissed, looking away as he unzipped his pants. "Well, than I suggest you get to work, love." The other said, shifting his member so it was sticking through the zipper of his pants. Hermione swallowed hard, hesitantly looking down at him. Her eyes widened and she froze as she saw his member in his hand, already half hard.

Merlin, he was _huge!_ She could only stare at him, feeling like she was frozen in place. "Like what you see, Granger?" Draco teased with a chuckle, snapping Hermione from her thoughts. "J-just shut up Malfoy..." She said as she slowly kneeled down in front of him, looking up at him.

Draco groaned, leaning his head back as he felt her wrap her hand around his member, Hermione letting out a quiet breath of surprise as she felt him twitch in her hand. Hermione looked up at him curiously, watching as he squeezed his eyes shut, shifting around in his seat and squirming with pleasure.

She leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and eliciting a gasp from the man above her. He dug his nails into the leather of her office chair as he felt her lap up his precum, licking a trail from the base to the tip of his member. "Ngh, that's it, keep going..." Draco said, groaning.

She took more of him into her mouth, sucking and dragging her tongue around the head of his member, dipping it into his foreskin and moaning softly at his taste. Draco moaned loudly, tangling his hands into her hair and pushing her further onto his member.

Hermione gagged slightly, relaxing herself before working up a rhythm, bobbing up and down as Draco thrusted up into her mouth slowly, wanting to savor the feeling of her wet mouth around him. "F-fuck, Granger..." He moaned out as she cupped his sac in her hand, massaging it as she began moving quicker and quicker.

Draco tensed, coming with a loud groan as he pushed her head down onto his member, sheathing himself in her warmth. Hermione yelped as she felt his hot cum hit the back of her throat, gagging slightly and coughing as she pulled away, a bit of cum dribbling down as she stared up at him, panting.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, looking down at her. Oh _Merlin,_ she looked great like this. She somehow looked so _innocent,_ despite his seed dripping down her chin and her rosy red cheeks that were flushed with arousal. Her caramel eyes were half lidded as she stared up at him, looking into his stormy gray ones.

"A-are you _sure_ you've only done that once?" Draco asked, still panting slightly. She flushed, looking away and wiping her mouth with her arm. "Y-yeah... Was I okay?" She asked, looking up at him. She of course didn't care, I mean _really,_ but... She still wanted to make sure she did well enough.

_"Okay?_ You were bloody brilliant. I've got to get you to do that more often." Draco said, grinning lazily as he zipped his pants back up before standing, walking over to her office door. "See you tomorrow, love." He said, winking at her before leaving her office.

Of _all_ the things she expected to happen at work today, that most _definitely_ was not one of them.

She returned the next day, once again finding him sitting in her office, waiting for her. She pleased him orally once more, Draco taking no longer than five minutes before he finished, Hermione standing up to go clean herself off. Today though, he had other plans.

He grabbed her, pulling her back over to the desk. "Where do you think _you're_ going, Granger?" He purred, Hermione flushing and looking down at him. "W-what are you doing?" She asked, confused as he pushed her onto the desk, standing in front of her. "Repaying the favor." He said before going down on his knees, sticking his head under her skirt.

Hermione gasped, trying to stand back up only for him to part her legs, nipping her inner thigh. "Ah ah ah, not going anywhere." Draco purred, smirking as he felt her shudder. Hermione let out a shaky breath as she felt him tugging her knickers down, leaving them hanging around her ankles.

She let out a moan as she felt him kiss her mound, rubbing her entrance teasingly. "M-Malfoy please..." Hermione begged, spreading her legs and closing her eyes tightly. "Patience, love." He responded, kissing her clit and causing her to shudder slightly, mewling softly.

She felt his hot breath against her and she waited eagerly, wanting to feel his mouth on her most sensitive parts. She let out a shrill cry as she felt Draco suddenly lean forward, thrusting his tongue into her along with two fingers, moaning softly against her.

_"M-Malfoy..!"_ She cried out, quivering as he pushed her legs apart, thrusting his fingers into her wet cunt as he began lapping at her clit, giving it a hard suck and sending her over the edge. Hermione moaned loudly in pleasure, tangling her fingers into his blonde hair.

Draco moaned, gladly lapping up her fluids before pulling away and wiping his mouth on his sleeve and smirking up at her lazily. "Mmm, you taste almost as good as you look, Granger." Draco said with a smirk, looking her up and down lustily.

She flushed, looking up at him as she quickly closed her legs before glancing away shyly. Draco tilted her chin up so she was facing him, staring up into his eyes. "Want a taste?" He asked, Hermione shivering as she felt his hot breath on her face. "Wha-"

Before she could finish he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers and giving her a tender kiss, licking her bottom lip. Hermione's eyes shot wide open as she stared back at him, slowly beginning to kiss back. Just as she did so he pulled away, smirking.

"See you tomorrow, love."


	3. Wishing and Wanting

Okay it's a fourshot  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Hermione wanted it. She wanted him, so, _so_ badly. At first she hadn't, wanting no more than to slap him across the face and storm out of his office, but now... Hermione fidgeted in her seat as she tried to focus on her paperwork, occasionally sending a glance up at the office door.

Hermione hadn't really been able to pinpoint the _exact_ time she had started wanting him like this, but she wanted him nonetheless. She sighed, biting her lower lip and debating on what to do. She knew he was in his office, and she knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

She stood up, letting out a sigh of defeat as she walked out the door and down the hall, soon met with the sight of Draco's office door. Hermione hesitantly knocked on it, hearing the shuffling of papers inside the office stop. "Who's there?" He said, Hermione blushing. "It's Hermione..."

There was a moment of silence before she heard him clear his throat, setting what sounded like a stack of papers down on his desk. "Come in." He spoke, Hermione turning the handle and peeking into his office. Draco was seated at his desk, looking over at her with raised eyebrow. _"Yes?"_

"W-well I..." She trailed off, stepping into his office and looking at him nervously. She said, meeting his gaze. "Do you remember your request? F-from before?" She asked, nibbling on her lower lip nervously. Shit, what if he didn't want her anymore? What if he found someone else? What if he didn't... _Like_ her?

Draco eyed her before slowly standing up, straightening his jacket as he sauntered over to her, looking her up and down. "Yes, I do." Draco stated, face showing no emotions as he stared over at her. "W-well I... Was wondering if you wanted to..?" Hermione asked, glancing up at him hopefully. _Merlin,_ why was she stuttering like this? This was Draco fucking _Malfoy,_ not an all mighty and powerful God that she should fear!

Draco only looked down at her, expression still blank, although his eyes burned with some unknown emotion. Fear? Hurt? Anger? Hermione couldn't tell, but it made her nervous. "You may keep your job, i'm tired of playing this little game, Granger. You may go." Draco said, a twinge of pain rushing through him as he saw her flinch, expression dropping. "O-oh... Sorry for bothering you, M-Malfoy." Hermione muttered before turning around, slipping out of his office.

Hermione immediately ran back to her office before collapsing at her desk, resting her head in her arms and letting out a soft sob. Why, _why_ would he do this to her? Did he really, _truly_ still hate her? She sniffled, staring down at her desk sadly. Out of all the people she could have fallen for, why did it have to be him..?

Draco sighed, sitting back down and massaging his temples. Why, why the fuck did he do that? He wanted her, he wanted her _so_ badly that it nearly hurt. Draco sighed, staring down at his desk. He knew if he kept doing things with her, she would hate him even more for forcing her to please him, she would hate him, and that's not what he wanted.

He just wanted her to want him back, but he knew no matter how much she wanted him, it would never be romantic. All just a quick shag. Of course, he could have said it better, instead of just turning her away like that, she was probably pissed off about him changing his mind or pissed that he was forcing her to do this in order to keep her job in the first place.

Hermione was now sobbing, whimpering into her arms and shivering. Hermione, once again, didn't notice the sound of her office door open and close as someone entered, too busy crying softly into her arms. _"Granger..."_ Draco muttered, staring down at her. She quickly looked up, wiping her tears away.

"M-Malfoy, i'm sorry, do you need something?" Hermione asked, trying to act as if she wasn't just sobbing. Draco noticed the damp spots on her sleeves as he walked over to her, frowning. "You're crying..." He muttered as he wiped away a tear from her cheek.

Hermione flinched away, smiling weakly. "Y-yeah, it's fine, i'm fine..." She mumbled, voice cracking slightly. "What's wrong, Granger?" Draco said, expression softening. She looked up at him, mouth open slightly. "I... I-it's nothing, i'm just being ridiculous..." She said with a chuckle, faking a smile.

"Don't lie to me, Granger. Tell me why you're in here crying your eyes out." Draco said, looking down into her caramel brown eyes. "I-I guess I finally realized you... You don't want me anymore." Hermione mumbled softly, slowly looking away as a tear ran down her cheek. Draco stared back at her, frowning.

"W-what?" Draco asked, confused. "W-well I, I was under the impression that you... That you wanted me for something more than a quick shag, but..." Hermione mumbled, chuckling and looking away sadly. "I guess i'm not the brightest witch of my age anymore..."

Before Draco could react she pushed past him, grabbing her purse and motioning to the clock hanging on the wall. "I-i've got to go home now... Goodbye, Malfoy." She said, turning and running out. He tried to follow, but once he looked out into the hall he saw no one. He sighed, turning around and looking at her desk.

It was safe to say that neither of them got much sleep that night.


	4. Impatience

Okay i'm done now. Pffft, that took way too long asdfghjkl  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

That was disappointing. Wonderful, late for work as well, that's just _perfect._ Hermione groggily climbed the seemingly endless assent of steps as she finally got to the floor her office was on, sighing and walking down the hall. Merlin, how late _was_ she today? She'd be lucky if she didn't get fired for this, considering Draco was probably more or less done with her.

Hermione unlocked her office, pushing the door open and tossing her purse to the floor, sighing and walking over to her desk before leaning over it. She began mindlessly shuffling through papers, trying to get herself in order as she sorted through them and stacked them neatly on her desk, too busy to hear the door opening.

She immediately froze as she felt a presence behind her, watching her. She swallowed hard as she saw two hands besides her on the desk, someones chest pressing against her back. From the looks of it it must be Draco. This was _it,_ he's going to fire her and tell her how much he wants her out of his sight.

Hermione stood still, shivering at the warmth against her back. "Granger, you're late..." Draco breathed against her neck softly. She swallowed hard, mouth feeling dry all of a sudden. "I-I know, i'm sorry." She said, focusing her gaze on the desk below her.

"Another thing, you left before I could respond yesterday." Draco added in, leaning against her. "M-Malfoy..." She mumbled, flushing as she felt his hands grip her hips. "You _know,_ Granger..." Draco drawled against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "I think you should get punished, for keeping me waiting so long."

Hermione froze, letting out a soft gasp as she felt him kiss her neck. Draco slid his hands down her legs teasingly, slipping one hand under her skirt and pushing her forward, Hermione letting out a gasp of surprise. Draco used his feet to kick her legs apart, Hermione groaning softly and trying to close them, cheeks bright red.

"Ah ah ah, none of that." Draco said, leaning down to nip at the pale skin of her neck. Hermione let out a soft moan, biting her lower lip as she felt him rubbing her inner thigh. "Now tell me Granger, do you want this?" Draco whispered against her neck huskily, Hermione licking her dry lips.

_"...Yes,"_ Hermione mumbled, Draco immediately smirking and slipping a hand into her knickers, rubbing her slick folds as he licked a long line up her neck before nipping her ear, Hermione quivering and moaning softly in response. Draco pushed the witch further onto the desk, her ass now sticking up in the air.

Draco continued teasing her folds with his talented fingers, Hermione moaning and gasping, legs spread as wide as she could get them without causing her to fall. Hermione shivered as she heard him unzip his trousers, letting out a soft gasp as she felt the head of his cock pressing against her now dripping slit.

Draco slowly began pushing in, groaning against Hermione's neck as she mewled out, hands gripping the edge of the desk. Draco let out a hot breath against her neck as he finally pressed himself balls deep into her, Hermione moaning loudly at the feeling of being stretched.

Draco groaned as he unbuttoned his vest, dropping it to the floor and slowly pulling out of her before thrusting back in, Hermione lurching forward and moaning, craning her neck so that she could look back at him. "Y-you're so big..!" She moaned as he gripped her hips, moaning as he pressed back into her heat.

The blonde moaned, flipping her over and pressing into her, lifting her legs and allowing her feet to rest on his shoulders. Hermione moaned loudly, throwing her head back against the desk and panting as Draco began thrusting once more, leaning down to bite and suck on her neck as his hands moved down to caress her chest.

Hermione wrapped her legs around him, whimpering loudly as he hit her at a deeper angle and sending her over the edge, her body tensing and shuddering with her orgasm. Draco moaned, thrusting himself to completion inside of her with a loud growl, holding her against the desk until he was finished.

They were both panting as they slumped against eachother, Draco leaning his chin on the crook of her neck. "Is that everything you thought it would be?" He breathed, smirking. "No." Hermione said, smiling at his confused expression. "It was even _better."_ She said, Draco chuckling and leaning in for a tender kiss as he slowly pulled himself from her.

Hermione kissed back gently before smiling up at him, the two silently getting dressed. "So, _Granger."_ Draco said, buttoning up his vest. Hermione looked over at him, currently working on putting her hair up in a messy bun. "Hm?" She responded, looking over at him.

"Any plans this weekend?"


End file.
